Love of the Nile
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: Seto is a priest of Egypt and one day meets Kaiba, merman prince of all the oceans. Seto/Kaiba. COMPLETE.
1. The Discovery

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Chapter One\- The Discovery

Seto rode his horse out to the Nile for inspection. The flood season was coming and he was ordered by the pharaoh to make sure that all would occur as it did the last time. He pulled his horse to a stop at the top of a dune near the river and after securing his steed so that it wouldn't run off, he cautiously approached the riverbank. He examined the different dams, dykes, canals, and irrigation channels making sure that they would be able to withstand this year's flooding.

Something flashed as it sailed through the air and Seto effortlessly caught it and looked at it: It was a large white scale that shimmered with a pearly sheen. He quickly turned to see a flash of brown duck behind a dam that led out into the open ocean. He sighed. Every time he came out to the river, someone or something would lob an item toward him and each time he caught sight of something brown. The lobbing of the items were not intended to assault him; they were clearly gifts with this scale being the most unusual one to date. Its color and sheen were most intriguing and he decided to question an experienced fisherman.

"You there!" he called to an elderly man as he dismounted his horse. The man looked up from his nets and kneeled upon seeing the priest. "Priest Seto, how may I be of service?"

"I found a unique item while inspecting the dams. I hope you can tell me about it." Seto opened his hand to reveal the scale.

The old man's eyes widened at the scale and gently moved a finger across it. "My lord, this is indeed unique. Forgive me, but the scale brings to mind an old fisherman's tale."

"A tale? What kind of tale?"

"It is believed that a scale of this size comes from the tail of a mermaid."

"A…mermaid? A being that is half human and half-fish?"

"Yes, my lord. It is said that if one finds a scale or is gifted with one, then it is a sign that a mermaid is interested in befriending you."

"I see. Well, thank you for your information." Seto returned to his horse and thought as he rode back. _I've had items tossed to me when I'm at the river and I always see a flash of brown when I turn. I'm inclined to believe that a mermaid does want to be friends, but if so why does she hide when I turn to look? The next time I go, I will call out to her and hopefully she will show herself._

"Seto, how does our water system look?" Atem asked.

Seto knelt. "All systems are in excellent condition. This year's flooding is in good shape."

"Excellent. You are dismissed."

Seto left the Throne Room and proceeded to the library where he scanned the shelves of books and scrolls, looking for anything on water, oceans, and sea creatures. His search yielded one book on oceans and several scrolls on sea creatures. He skimmed the book and found nothing of interest. He put it aside and moved on to the scrolls. The first one detailed the different types of fish one could be expected to find and catch in the Nile. The next couple of scrolls noted all the non-fish creatures the live in the river or the open sea. Seto unrolled the final scroll and the drawing of a mermaid topped the papyrus. His eyes moved to the hieroglyphs and read carefully. The tale the fisherman told him was there as were other tales. One tale claimed that mermaids could trade their tails for legs and walk among humans with no one noticing them. Another claimed that mermaids were capable of sinking ships, thus condemning those on board to a watery death. These and more were all recorded and yet there was a large blank stretch on the scroll.

_All these tales and yet no facts; most likely because no one has met a mermaid in order to study and learn about them. I hope to eventually remedy that oversight._

Seto acquired a cup of water to place the scale in to keep it moist and soft as he suspected it would become dry and flake away into nothingness. He had no desire to lose this gift that had no doubt come from the mermaid's own tail. Once the scale was in the water, he went to a small box that held the other gifts he had received: An unusually large pearl, a see-through clamshell locket, and a blue and white sea shell attached to a loop of cord. All unusual, but equally thoughtful. _My mysterious friend clearly has access to rare items as I've never seen anything like them. I am curious as to how she acquired them and I will be sure to ask her._

Seto went about his usual duties with thoughts of his mermaid friend lurking in the back of his mind. He noticed that his friend knew when Seto was to show up at the point when she tosses her gift. It was always by the dam that leads to the sea; appropriate considering that mermaids can disappear into its depths. _I don't intend to pass up this chance to speak with her. I would like to get to know her._

Seto set out to the Nile two weeks after receiving the scale. He found he could keep it submerged in water thanks to the clamshell locket. He placed water and scale in the locket and the shell kept both secure inside. He had then put the locket around his neck and under his robes before leaving for the river. His trip to the river was to double-check the various systems and insure they were secure.

Seto pulled the locket out from under his robes before inspecting each system with his usual attention to detail and stickler for procedure. His impulse was to head for the meeting spot, but reminded himself that the mermaid was likely a creature of habit like himself and disliked to break her routine. At long last, he reached the spot and inspected the side canal that fed water to a nearby field as he usually did. He straightened up in time to see a necklace flying through the air.

"Please, don't leave," he called as the necklace landed in his hand. "I understand that you wish to be friends and I would like to know you. I ask that you stay put and I'll come to you." There was no response and Seto felt his heart sink. Did she leave as soon as the necklace left her hand? He rushed over to the dam's other side and came to a startled stop.

There was a young man who looked just like him with brown hair and deep blue eyes, but he had a white fishtail instead of legs. His mermaid friends was actually a mer_man_!


	2. Land and Sea

Chapter Two\- Land and Sea

The merman smiled in amusement at Seto's stunned expression. "I know," he said in a voice just like Seto's, but with a little bit of a musical quality to it. "I was just as surprised when I first saw you."

"It's…not just that. I thought it was a mermaid tossing the gifts. None of my readings said anything about mermen."

"Not a surprise. Most mermen choose to stay away from humans and to not come to the surface.

"And I'm being completely rude. I'm Prince Kaiba. It's nice to finally meet you, Priest Seto." He held up a hand.

"It's an honor, Your Highness." Seto took the offered hand.

"My friends, just call me Kaiba. I was hoping to count you among them."

"Of course and you can just call me Seto.

"So," the priest said, settling down on the riverbank. "You're a prince. What's your kingdom like?"

"Actually, my father is king of all the oceans, so my kingdom is vast and governors run the daily affairs of the smaller kingdoms. My home is not too far from here." He gestured to the open sea.

"It's just you and your father?"

"Oh, no. I have a little brother. What about your family?"

"I was an only child and both of my parents are dead; have been for a few years."

"That's a shame as you seem no older than I." There was a silence for a few moments. "Seto, what's it like being a priest? We don't have such a position in the sea."

"Well, in our kingdom, the priests are charged with rooting out criminals while the guards follow the orders of the pharaoh or the captain of the guard. A few of us have additional duties and we all study the laws and traditions of the kingdom."

"Sounds exciting. Is checking the water your duty?"

"Not always, but I do like checking it as I have made a new friend in doing so. I am curious about what it's like being a merman."

"We exist in small kingdoms all over the world. The children and teenagers have races, games, schooling, and explore the waters. The adults mostly tend the seaweed fields, sell their wares in the marketplace, and watch their children.

"That is not all that different from our kingdom. The differences seem to be temperature and clothing."

"Indeed. However, jewelry is something we have in common." Kaiba gestured at Seto's neck to the locket. "You found a way to combine my scale with the locket."

Seto put a hand on it. "I did," he admitted. "I imagine removing it was difficult."

"Not at all. Sometimes scales fall off because a new one is growing and it pushes the old one out. By the way, the necklace I just gave you is very special. It'll give you the ability to visit me by becoming a merman. As long as you wear it, you'll have a tail instead of legs."

Seto blinked and looked at the necklace. "Become a merman?" he repeated. "This is a special necklace."

"Yes, it is and no, merpeople cannot become humans, at least as far as I know."

"No idea why that would be?"

"None. I wish there was a way. I would love to explore your world."

"And I would love to show you." He looked up before standing. "I should go. The pharaoh is waiting for my report."

"Of course. I understand. I look forward to seeing you again." Kaiba turned and with a few flips of his tail, moved into deeper water and ducked under the surface.

Seto gazed at his new gift before stowing it and heading for his horse. His thoughts were on his conversation as he rode. _I learned a lot about merpeople that I'll be able to add to that scroll, starting with the fact that mermen also exist. I learned about how the kingdoms are run and what the citizens do. I didn't ask how Kaiba acquire the unusual items I received, but by saying he's a prince, that certainly answered my question. I do not intend to write about the necklace in the scroll. I do plan to use it and actually learn to live in the sea. Hmm, maybe there's a spell to allow Kaiba to visit my world. I'll look into that._

Kaiba swam about, thinking about his talk with Seto. He technically risked endangering his race by telling the priest and showing himself, but his instincts told him Seto was trustworthy. _I told him about my race and he told me about his. I hope he visits me at some point if not soon. I think I'll look into the possibility of becoming human. Perhaps I missed a book in the library._

Seto reported that everything was in excellent condition and then headed to the library after being dismissed. He grabbed the mermaid scroll, took it to his chamber, sat at his desk with it, and proceeded to add what he had learned from Kaiba. He knew he couldn't visit Kaiba for a while; with flood season upon them, everyone was expected to pitch in and the sacred court was charged with overseeing the safety of the citizens while they saw tot the safety of the fields. In a few months, the waters of the Nile would recede and leave behind the black slit that provided the fields with fertile soil for planting. _I may be able to visit before the waters recede. Hmm, I wonder what color tail I will have._

He returned the scroll to the library once the ink dried and started scouring the magic section of the library. He picked up books on spells and one book on magical charms and items. He skimmed the spell books looking for anything that hinted at water, creatures, or transformation. He found a spell hours later that was an all-purpose one. It was a spell to be cast on a piece of jewelry and when placed on a non-human being, the wearer would take human form until the jewelry was removed.

Seto's eyes glittered in triumph. _This is just like the necklace Kaiba gave me. All I need is a stone attached to a cord or chain and cast this spell on it. Then, I can give it to Kaiba so he can become human to explore my world. In fact, I believe I know just the item. I have a pendent that is a piece of turquoise mounted in a gold setting and on a gold chain. It's perfect._ Seto put all the other books away and took the book with the spell to his chamber where his gift for Kaiba sat, waiting to be enchanted.

The flooding of the Nile arrived and Seto was witnessing the event along with the rest of the kingdom. It was truly a remarkable thing as it was what provided them with the rich soil that helped with growing food and other plants once the water receded, of course. The river overran its banks, claiming the land nearby, but no one's home or property as none lived too close to the river. Seto strolled near the swollen banks as citizens charged with working the dams, dykes, and canals boarded boats or rafts to reach the systems. He watched, satisfied, as the water systems did their job and some of the water subsided and others quickly gathered the slit that was revealed.

The priest nodded at their work as he headed up to the dam that separated the river from the sea. A small series of nets were draped along the swollen bank to catch some fish for the common people to eat. A bright flash and the sound of loud splashing caught his attention and headed over to see that a large white tail was caught in the net and was flapping around to get loose, only to become even more tangled up. Seto gaped at it as it was _very_ familiar.


	3. Dry Land

Chapter Three\- Dry Land

"Kaiba?" he asked quietly as he knelt beside the net. He waited for several seconds before an identical face appeared, a stricken look on his face.

"Seto, my tail's caught! I can't get loose!" He flapped his tail desperately.

"Well, hold still for a moment." Seto studied the net once Kaiba stilled his tail. "Hmm, you're really tangled in this."

"But, I have to get away."

"It would be easier to get loose if you had legs. Fortunately, I brought this with me." He pulled out the pendent and passed it to Kaiba.

"Is this…what I think it is?" Kaiba asked, voice trembling slightly. He put the pendent on and watched in amazement as his tail split into two legs while a white robe covered his body. "Oh, my," he said as Seto carefully removed the net from his legs and then assisted in bring the prince to his feet and up the riverbank to dry land. "I'm-I'm human." A small grin came to his face as he stared at the robe and his concealed legs before touching the pendent. "How…?"

"A spell that gives non-human beings a human form as long as the item enchanted with the spell is worn. I had the pendent and decided to cast the spell on it."'

"Ah. So it's like the necklace I gave you."

"Exactly like it."

"Thank you, Seto. I mean for freeing me and presenting me with this gift."

"My pleasure. So, now that you're human, you plan to explore the kingdom?"

"Absolutely and would you like to show me around?"

"I do. Come, let me show you around." Seto watched Kaiba take a few shaky steps before his balance stabilized and was walking with confidence.

Kaiba felt as if he was dreaming. He had legs and was seeing things he would never have seen from the water. _I had always dreamed of seeing the human world and being human briefly even though my family doesn't understand my interest._

He followed Seto into the marketplace and noticed the astonished looks or double takes at seeing someone who looked like their high priest. Seto answered their looks by announcing that Kaiba was a prince secretly visiting the kingdom and his resemblance was coincidence.

"Yet, it is remarkable, Priest Seto," a fruit vendor commented with a bow.

"Yes, it is indeed," Seto answered before paying for some fruit for Kaiba to sample.

"There are a couple of differences," Kaiba said as they moved on. He popped a grape in his mouth, chewed, and swallowed. "My skin is not as dark and my voice has a musical quality to it."

Seto nodded. "You are correct. I see you like the grapes," he added as Kaiba ate some more.

"Delicious," he agreed. "We have different food under the sea, naturally. However, your marketplace is no different from mine as are the citizens. I am curious, though: Why do humans wear clothes?"

Seto paused in his tracks for a moment and looked around to see no one nearby. He resumed walking. "There are lots of reasons. First of all, we humans have a sense of modesty. We believe being naked is indecent. Clothing also provides us with protection from some of the elements. Furthermore, the style and colors identifies status and station."

"And what of my clothes?"

"It is similar to what a priest would wear. But, the people know you're a prince thanks to my announcement. Perhaps, next time you wish to visit, you could focus on what you want to wear."

"I like that idea. I do intend to visit another time. Now, is it possible I could see the palace?"

Seto smiled. "Of course."

Kaiba bowed to Atem. He could hardly believe how young the pharaoh was; merpeople live far longer thus the idea of a young ruler was unusual, but not exactly unheard of. "It is an honor to meet you, pharaoh."

"It is an honor to meet you as well," Atem replied in a deep voice that was mature despite his youth. "I was unaware of your visit."

"My father sprung it on me the day I left. I had just left my chambers when my father told me about visiting you."

"Ah, I see. Well, I hope you enjoy your time here. Seto, if you would lead Prince Kaiba to an appropriate bedchamber."

"Yes, my pharaoh." Seto bowed and then gestured for Kaiba to follow him out of the Throne Room and through the corridors. "That was quite the explanation. It covered your sudden arrival."

"I can hardly tell the truth. I took a risk telling you about my race not to mention revealing myself to you. My instincts, however, told me you were trustworthy."

"I'm pleased you listened your instincts. Your friendship means a lot to me."

"It means a lot to me too, Seto."

They arrived at a spare bedchamber and Kaiba gave the priest a brief hug before heading inside. He learned against the wall beside the door to gather his thoughts and plan his next move.

_I still find it hard to believe that I'm actually human; it's a dream come true. I intend to spend a few days on land and learn more about humans. I might be an expert on them when I go home. Of course, I have my friend, Seto, to thank for this opportunity. My instincts were right in telling me to befriend him, even though I hid and fled every time I threw a gift to him. Speaking of gifts, the last two were more personal than the others and I know why: I believe I'm starting to fall in love with him._

Seto smiled in amusement as he watch Kaiba interact with the people with enthusiasm. He smoothly told them that his kingdom was vastly different whenever they commented on his reactions to new experiences. It was Seto who answered Kaiba's questions that others would consider odd ones to ask.

"Seto, what is fire?" the prince asked as they walked along the Nile's swollen banks.

"It's something that occurs when enough heat is produced to create what's called a spark and causes the item to burn."

"But, why does it burn?"

"It burns because it's feeding on dry things like leaves, clothing…"

"People?"

"Sadly, yes. People can catch fire mostly because they're too close to the fire."

Kaiba nodded as he studied the river. It was hard to believe that a flooded river could lead him to visiting the human world. Seto had explained that the river flooding was an annual event and that it provided the kingdom with black mud that was used to help grow the farmers' crops. In short, the Nile sustained the life of the kingdom.

"I truly enjoyed these last few days," Kaiba finally said. "I learned a lot and hope to learn more when I come to visit again."

"Of course. We'll have to make sure to plan ahead so that I can tell the pharaoh."

"Agreed. Have you thought of when you'll visit me?"

"I have and the pharaoh has given me time off that will start in two weeks."

"Then, I will see you in two weeks. I'll inform my father." Kaiba descended into the water until it was waist-high before removing the pendent. His robe vanished as his legs combined into his white tail. A small pouch Seto had bought him was tied around his waist and that was where he put the pendent before turning and swimming out to sea.

Seto watched as Kaiba headed toward the open waters. The merman was as graceful in the water as he was on land. He likewise had enjoyed the last few days; Kaiba's naiveté and innocence of the human world was charming and he found himself liking him more and more. Now, as he stood there, he came to a surprising revelation: He was falling in love with Prince Kaiba.


	4. The Sea Transition

Chapter Four\- The Sea Transition

Kaiba swam for his home, taking his time in order to put together a believable story to explain his absence. _Obviously, I can't tell him that I was human and fell for a human priest. He would be furious that I allowed myself to be seen. Father and Mokuba don't understand my fascination with humans and their world._ He fingered the pouch at his waist, grateful Seto had chosen one that could pass for a pouch that merpeople word when carrying the clams they used to buy items. _If I wasn't heir to the throne, I would gladly stay human and live my life with Seto. Perhaps while he's visiting, I'll admit that I love him. It's likely that he only sees me as a friend and I'm fine if that's all we'll ever be after confessing; at least I'll get my admission out into the open._

"Big brother!" a voice called as Kaiba drew closer to the palace. A young merboy with long black hair and a yellow tail sped up to him and wrapped his arms around him. "Where have you been? Father was worried."

_He probably was, but only as I'll be king after him. I do love Father, even though he's hard on me at times, he thought._ Out loud, he said, "I'll tell you and Father together." Mokuba released him and together they swam to the Throne Room. They approached the throne upon which sat an ancient merman with an orange tail. Despite his age, his chest was muscular under his long white beard as were his arms. His dark eyes were bright with life and when he spoke, his voice was strong; not the least bit feeble. "Where have you been?" he demanded.

"I was visiting another kingdom and I made a new friend. I asked him to come by in a couple of weeks."

"A new friend, huh?" the king, Gozaburo, said. "Fine. Now, get to your studies. You have a lot of work to catch up on."

"Yes, Father." Kaiba bowed before leaving the room, scowling once out of Gozaburo's sight. He hated the fact that his father had him studying constantly, prepping him to rule the oceans one day. Kaiba felt he had learned all he needed to know to be king, but his studies kept coming and he suspected his father created new lessons to occupy his son's time or his teacher did at the king's instruction.

Gozaburo watched both of his sons leave before frowning. He felt like Kaiba was disappointing him in a way he couldn't really explain. It was sort of true. He didn't stay under the sea like all the other mermen. He strayed to the surface, but far enough away to avoid being seen by humans. He didn't understand why Kaiba was interested in those land walkers. It wasn't natural or becoming of a king.

It was this interest that prompted him to busy Kaiba with studying. His reasoning was that if occupied with constant work, he would eventually forget about his interest in humans. Somehow, Kaiba had slipped away to visit a kingdom and meet a friend. He shook his head. He had kept his sons sheltered most of their lives, believing that having friends could hinder their ability to rule effectively; if they formed a friendship or emotional attachment with someone, it could influence them into making the wrong decision. He had learned the hard way: He lost his wife because he was so in love with her, he didn't realize that letting her travel on her own was dangerous and his citizens had to tell him that an anchor had fallen from a human ship and struck her on the head, killing her instantly. He never told the boys the details, only that she was dead. He then proceeded to rule in a cold, unfeeling way ever since. _My son needs to learn that humans are dangerous and his fascination with them needs to stop. Hmm, yes. That will be his new lessons once he finishes with the current ones._

Seto headed to where Kaiba had left two weeks ago. It had been a long two weeks and a busy one, too. The Nile was flooding in a good way and he knew that it will lead to a good crop this year. He reported this to the pharaoh yesterday and Atem told him to enjoy his visit and hoped to hear how Kaiba was doing.

Now he stood at the water's edge, staring at it. _I'm actually going to be breathing and swimming underwater._ An excited shudder went through him as he pulled out the necklace and gave it a good look. It was a long strong loop of reeds and attached to it was a conch shell with an iridescent pearl inside it which was where the magic was contained. He stepped into the water and kept going until it was chest high before putting the necklace on and ducking under.

He watched with interest as his clothes and human jewelry vanished and his legs were merging together. He was soon bare-chested with a scaled tail that was a deep sapphire blue that shimmered and fins that were a lighter shade of blue. He let out the breath he was holding and took his first breath underwater and then another. He stared at his tail and couldn't help the big smile that appeared on his lips. _This is amazing! I'm a merman!_

He leaned forward and gave his fins a flick which resulted in a little forward motion. He continued to practice swimming until he was certain that no one would know that he wasn't a real merman. He paused once he was satisfied with his swimming. _I don't know exactly where Kaiba's home is; all I know is that it's not far from the Nile, but that could be as the merperson swims._ He continued forward, looking left and right for some sign of a kingdom. He saw something ahead of him and looked up to see a merboy with long black hair and a yellow tail. He had a warm smile and Seto surmised that he was friendly. _He could lead me to the kingdom._

"Hi," the boy said once they were closer. "Are you the new friend my brother met?"

_His brother?_ Seto wondered briefly before replying, "Yes, I am. My name's Seto." He bowed to the boy.

"Hi, Seto. I'm Prince Mokuba." He took a good look at Seto. "Hey, you look like Kaiba except your tail's blue and your skin's darker."

Seto laughed. "Yeah, believe me, my friends back home said the same thing when he showed up a while ago. Speaking of which, where is he?"

"He's studying and can't get away from it, so I decided to meet you and lead you to my home."

"That was nice of you. Is it possible to meet your father?" They started swimming.

"I suppose you have to, but keep it short. King Gozaburo is not the friendliest merman in all the oceans."

"Understood."

Seto bowed to Gozaburo who looked him up and down. This young merman so resembled his son, it was astonishing; he could see why they befriended each other. _I wonder if they share the same views as well. I hope not. Perhaps Seto is the friend Kaiba needs to realign his views about humans._

"Well, Seto. You are welcome to stay here during your visit."

"I thank you, Your Majesty."

"I'll show him to a room, Father," Mokuba offered.

"All right, son."

"This way." Mokuba gestured to the side before leading the way with Seto following.

The newly-turned merman shook his head. "I never thought our king would be so cold. I see why you said to keep it short."

"I suggest not interacting with him much; limit it to mealtimes."

Seto nodded. "I'll do that." _I hope Kaiba doesn't have to study the entirety of my visit. I have a confession to make to him._


	5. The Merpeople Race

Chapter Five\- The Merpeople Race

Kaiba sighed softly and his eyes started to glaze over as his teacher continued to drone on. A new series of lessons had started yesterday afternoon as he suspected would be the case. It was the subject of these lessons that disgusted him: Humans and the Dangers They Pose.

_What in the Seven Seas does my father have against humans? So far, these lesson are anti-human. Not all humans are dangerous or evil. The pharaoh Atem and his people are proof of that. Granted, they believe I'm a human prince, but they were friendly nonetheless. And then there's Seto. He knows my true nature and has shown me friendship as well as the wonders of his world. I look forward to when it's my turn to-_

"Your Highness, are you listening?" his teacher asked stridently.

Kaiba snapped his attention to his teacher. "Yes, sir," he answered.

The teacher sighed and closed his lesson book. "Look, my prince, I do not like the looks of these new lessons your father had devised, but I am ordered to give them. So, please try to make an effort to learn them. You're dismissed for today. We'll try again tomorrow, unless your friend shows up, then we'll resume after he leaves."

"I will try," he said as he left the room. He looked out a window that provided a wonderful view of the marketplace. Business was still going strong, indicating that it was still early afternoon. _Great. I'll grab my clam pouch and browse._ He swam to his room, tied on his pouch, and as he left the room, he met up with Mokuba.

"Oh, Kaiba! Done with lessons today?"

"I am. I was thinking of going to the marketplace."

"I see. Do you think you can wait on that? I want to show you something."

"Well, okay." He followed his brother to a spare room, the young prince opening the door and floating to one side. Kaiba entered and gasped upon seeing a merman lookalike, save for the blue tail and dark skin.

"Seto!" he exclaimed, going over to clasp hands. "When did you get here?"

"A few hours ago. Mokuba decided to go out and greet me since you were busy."

Kaiba looked over at Mokuba. "Thanks, little brother. Seto hasn't ventured this far from home before."

"You're welcome. Maybe Seto would like to see the marketplace."

Seto's eyes lit up. "Yes, I would love to see it."

"You're in luck. I was just heading there." Kaiba swam out of the room and Seto followed.

"I'm glad you're here," the prince said as they swam. "Your tail is beautiful. It also looks good next to mine." He slowed so that both were side-by-side and looked back to see his pearly-sheen white tail next to the shimmering sapphire blue tail.

"I'm happy to be here. You came up with the story that I'm a friend from another kingdom. Mokuba had asked if I was your new friend when he first saw me. I…also met your father. He's…so different from the pharaoh. So cold and uncaring."

"He's been that way for years, ever since my mother died actually. Then five years ago, he increased the workload of my studies. I learned all I needed to be king within three years, but he keeps devising new series of lessons to keep me occupied. He came up with a new one I started yesterday, but those will be on hold during your visit."

"What's the subject?"

Kaiba grimaced. "The belief that humans are dangerous and evil."

"Oh. Well…I can kind of see the evil part."

Kaiba looked at him in surprise. "But, not all humans are like that! The pharaoh, for one, and you're not like that either!"

"You're right; not all humans are dangerous or evil. But, some humans are evil and they show it by committing criminal acts. They're usually theft, assault, and criticizing the pharaoh. The most serious crime I have seen was someone trying to attack the pharaoh."

"Assaulting a royal is very serious. We don't tolerate that, either. However, one can assume the throne if the current ruler is incapable of ruling on behalf of his subjects."

"I honestly can't see that being the case with Atem. He is very beloved by the people." He looked sharply at the prince. "Are you thinking of overthrowing your father?"

"Of course not. My father's been king for two hundred years having taken the throne at one hundred years old when my grandfather passed away."

Seto came to a halt and gaped at Kaiba who had swum a little ahead and turned around, confused. "Your father's three _hundred_ years old!?"

"Yes." He laughed slightly at his mistake. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't tell you. Merpeople can live longer than humans. I really am eighteen, just as you are, I imagine."

"Yes, I am eighteen. Most of the royal court are impressed that a mere commoner could rise to become a royal priest in such a short time."

"Well, I'm impressed. Anyway, I have no reason to overthrow my father as the safety of my race is the king's number one priority and he does it well."

"But, the excess lesson-,"

"I believe he does it to distract me from my fascination with your race and world. As I said before, most mermen stay down here; in point of fact I'm the only merman to venture up. No one knows that I went closer than the mermaids would go."

"Uh, Kaiba," Seto said softly as they floated through the market. "You said merpeople can live longer. What's the average lifespan?"

"Average is four or five hundred, but some can live to be six or even seven hundred. Oh and while you're here, you have that same longevity."

"Really?" Seto's eyes widened.

Kaiba nodded. "It also goes the other way. When I'm human, I have the average lifespan of a human, which would be…?"

"Thirty-five to forty years. Some can live longer and are respected for their age. One of the priests of the royal court is one such individual."

"Ah. I see." Kaiba examined some pouches as did Seto in silence. Seto thought about everything he had just learned about merpeople and found that while he was human, he would prefer to be a merman. _But, of course I can't stay. I have important duties to perform back home. I can, however, enjoy my time here._

"Kaiba, you said children and teenagers enjoy games and races," Seto said as he tied on the pouch Kaiba bought him.

"I did." They reached the outskirts of the market.

"Well, then," Seto grinned and pointed to some nearby peaks. "Race you there."

Kaiba grinned back. "You're on." Seto took off with Kaiba behind him, laughing in delight as the two of them headed for the finish line.


	6. Kingdom Troubles

Chapter Six\- Kingdom Troubles

One week later, Seto and Kaiba surfaced and moved into the Nile. The young priest had thoroughly enjoyed his time underwater while trying to get up the courage to tell Kaiba how he felt. He, unfortunately, hadn't said anything and he was about to go home. _Well, he probably just considers me a friend and I suppose that's fine._

"I had a good time and I'll tell the pharaoh to expect you in two weeks," Seto said as he turned to pull himself up out of the water.

"Seto, wait." Kaiba put a hand on his shoulder, making the blue-tailed merman turn back to him. Kaiba put his free hand on the other shoulder and brought his lips to Seto's in a loving kiss. He pulled back and said, "I love you, Seto. I understand if you just consider us friends, but I wanted to-,"

Seto cut him off by giving him a loving kiss. They parted and Seto said, "I love you, too Kaiba. I had tried to get the courage to tell you this week, but I couldn't."

"I'm glad you did." As Seto climbed up the riverbank, he said, "Well, I'll meet you here in two weeks."

Seto nodded and as Kaiba ducked down and headed home, he removed the necklace and put it in his pouch as he returned to human form, clothes and jewelry in place. He shakily stood as he hadn't had legs for a week. He recovered his balance and strolled toward the palace to report to the pharaoh that Kaiba was fine and would visit in two weeks.

"That's good to hear. Now, I need you to practice your dueling and magic. The others have been having scrimmages in pairs, save for Aknadin. Now that you're back, he'll have a partner and we can have team scrimmages."

Seto was confused by Atem's urgent tone, but didn't want to question it. Instead, he bowed and said, "Yes, my pharaoh." He left and went to the temple where the priests practiced their dueling skills. He found his companions in the midst of practice and they paused to acknowledge his presence and calls of, "Welcome back," before resuming practice. Seto strode over to one corner where Aknadin stood, seemingly deep in meditation. He pulled himself out of it at Seto's approaching footsteps. "Welcome back, Seto."

"Thank you, Master Aknadin. What has happened during my absence?"

"A threat of invasion was made and the pharaoh wants our skills hone and prepped for the inevitable battle."

"I see. May I ask for a practice duel with you, Master?"

"By all means, Seto."

They took their positions and called their monsters. "Diaha!"

Kaiba floated by his father's bedside as did Mokuba. A doctor was on the other side, examining Gozaburo. He took the king's temperature and pulse before looking at the princes with a grave expression.

"The king is gravely ill. A combination of old age and a vicious jellyfish sting. I estimate three or four weeks before he dies."

Mokuba gasped while Kaiba clenched a fist and closed his eyes. Gozaburo moaned softly before clearing his throat to catch his sons' attentions. "Kaiba, when I'm gone, I want you to be crowned two days after as our laws dictate."

"Yes, Father."

Gozaburo smiled before slowly sitting up. "I may be dying but I can still rule and will do so from my throne." He looked imperiously at the doctor.

"Of course, Your Majesty, but I advise that once you are unable to get out of bed that you don't force yourself to do so."

"Sound advice, doctor. Thank you." Gozaburo rose and slowly swam out of the room.

"There's really nothing you can do?" Mokuba pleaded.

"I'm sorry, my prince. If the king were at least a hundred years younger, yes, I would be able to do something.

Mokuba stifled a sob as he sped out of the room. Kaiba and the doctor shared morbid expressions before the elder prince swam off. The incident was indeed a sad one and the kingdom had already been informed and messengers had been sent to spread the news to all the other kingdoms. _So, in a few weeks, I will be king; as sad as I feel about Father's impending death, I can hardly wait to rule. I must be certain to share this news with Seto and the pharaoh when I visit next week._

Seto stifled a yawn as he stood by the dam, awaiting Kaiba's arrival. He had been studying and practicing almost non-stop, taking breaks to either eat or sleep. He sank to the ground and stared blankly at the flooded river, fighting the urge to nod off. His eyes slide shut and he was about to doze off when a splash of cold water hit him in the face. His eyes snapped open and he sputtered as he wiped the water off.

There was a laugh before a voice said, "Sorry about that, my love."

"Don't be. It served to truly wake me up." He smiled as Kaiba pulled himself up to the bank and put his pendent on. His tail changed to legs and the clothes of a prince appeared. "Well, so focusing does help. They suit you nicely, Kaiba."

Kaiba slowly stood, staggering slightly before regaining his balance. Seto also stood and as they walked, he noticed that Kaiba seemed sad now and lost in thought. "Kaiba, what's wrong?"

"It's…my father. He got stung viciously by a jellyfish that wandered into the Throne Room. Due to the amount of venom and his old age, he's now dying. In two or three weeks, he'll be dead and two day after his passing, I will be crowned king."

"Oh, Kaiba. I'm so sorry to hear that."

"I appreciate that. One upside is that I will not need to sneak away to visit.

"Speaking of visiting, you don't look so good. Are you all right?"

"Fine," Seto yawned. "When I came back, I learned that a threat of invasion was issued. I've been practicing my magic and dueling skills almost non-stop."

"An invasion? That's awful." He blinked. "What's dueling?"

Kaiba stood beside the pharaoh's throne while Atem sat and together they watched a three-team scrimmage going on between the six members of the sacred court. He had been confused about dueling until Seto had explained and gave a demonstration between himself and Mahad, who was also a powerful magician.

Atem had expressed his condolences on hearing that Gozaburo was deathly ill and Kaiba had expressed his concern of the invasion. "My court has been practicing diligently. I am confident that we will be able to repel the attack that will most likely come within one or two weeks."

"If that is the case, then Seto could visit me after the attack is beaten back?"

"Certainly." Atem looked over with a knowing look in his eyes. "Do you intend to have Seto as you consort after you're crowned?"

Kaiba was about to nod, but caught himself, and looked at Atem with a stunned expression. "My pharaoh," he gasped. "How did you-?"

Atem smiled gently. "I heard the fond tone in Seto's voice when he told my how you were doing. I've also noticed the looks you've been giving each other over the past week. Rest assured, I have not spoken to anyone about it. I'm happy for you two."

"I am grateful for that and yes, I was thinking of having Seto as my consort, perhaps even my mate in marriage." Truthfully, Kaiba had had no such thought, but Atem's knowledge of their relationship had pushed it into his mind and for the rest of the practice duel, he imagined ruling the oceans with Seto at his side.


	7. King Kaiba

Chapter Seven\- King Kaiba

Seto chuckled as they headed for the river. "So, he noticed. It's hard to hide things from the pharaoh. He's a brilliant young man."

"As are you. Your dueling skills are impressive as are your strategies."

"Well, Master Aknadin is far more skilled than all of us, though I think the pharaoh could defeat him." They arrived at the edge to the sea. "So when I next see you, you'll be king."

"Correct. I intend to make it clear that most of my father's laws will remain in place."

"Most?"

"I see no reason why we can't surface every now and again, considering that I do it myself." Kaiba sat, removed the pendent, and took his merman form. Seto leaned down and kissed the cheek before saying, "See you soon…King Kaiba."

Kaiba slid into the water and dived down, the sunlight glinting off his pearly white tail. Seto headed back to town, wanting to take his time before going back to practice. He wasn't too concerned about the invasion; with their ability to summon monsters, something no other kingdom could do, their victory was assured. _Nevertheless, the pharaoh wants us to practice and practice I shall._

Kaiba swam through the treasure vault, admiring the precious jewels and rare trinkets before floating before a pedestal on which sat a handsome crown under a bell jar top. Kaiba remembered coming to the vault many times just to look at the crown that would be his when he became king. Soon, the crown would be on his head and would stay there save for sleeping and visiting Seto.

_Perhaps, I will ask him to marry me. The pharaoh knows how we feel, surely he will allow Seto to leave his priest duties and besides, we could always visit the kingdom._

Kaiba left the vault and headed for the library. He had a lot of free time now; with his father dying, all of his continuous education was over and he could study what he wished and however long he wanted. He hunted through the shelves and saw a book on humans that obviously hadn't been part of the lessons Gozaburo had devised, for it spoke of merpeople in the title. Curious, he plucked it off the shelf and settled at a table to read. He discovered a trove of information that he never knew. In ancient times, humans and merpeople co-existed peacefully. The merpeople assisted in the humans' fishing endeavors and the humans helped keep crocodiles from hunting those who swam into the river to help the fishermen. Most interesting was the subject of romance. There had been times when a human and a merperson fell in love and it was the duty of the merman king to grant either permanent humanity or permanent merperson status, whichever was the more beneficial. The spell for both choices were even written in the book. Kaiba grabbed a pen and paper and copied the merperson spell before tucking it in his pouch and closing the book to think. _So, in the past of this kingdom, we lived alongside humans and even fell in love and married some of them. If Seto desires marriage, I could offer to change him into a permanent merman. It doesn't matter if he accept or declines the spell; as long as we're together that's all that matters._

Gozaburo gasped, the noise raspy and rattling in his chest. He could feel it: His death was upon him. He sent for his sons to come and in no time, both boys came in and thye each floated on either side. He gazed at each one in turn; he was proud of how they turned out despite whatever quirks they had. He had to tell them before he died and his body became part of the ocean.

"Mokuba," he rasped. "I am proud of the merboy you've become and I regret that I won't be able to see you grow up. You filled my life with such joy and light. I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Mokuba sobbed, clasping one hand in his two.

"Kaiba, my dear son. You learned all the lesson to rule the oceans and I expect you to keep our race safe as that is a king's top priority."

"Of course, Father. I won't let you down. I promise."

"I know you won't." He put his free hand on Kaiba's hand and took one last breath. "The fate of our race…and our kingdom is now in…your hands." Gozaburo closed his eyes and a death rattle was heard.

"Father!" Mokuba howled in misery as the body started to dissolve into bubbles and water.

Some of the bubbles swirled around the princes before floating away. Kaiba looked at them as they floated away. "I swear Father, I will be a worthy king, a good one."

The news of Kaiba's coronation needed no messengers for the news of Gozaburo's impending death made it unnecessary. Over those final weeks, governors and ambassadors flocked to the kingdom to offer their condolences and renewing agreements they had with Gozaburo with the eldest prince. Kaiba knew there was much to do before being crowned. The period of two days was the time for the heir to consolidate his power, establish new deals or renew old and current agreements. He also wrote his speech he would speak after being crowned.

"Big brother, do you intend to marry during your rule?" Mokuba asked the day before the coronation as Kaiba sat on the throne, the former floating beside it.

"I do, but it will be an unusual one."

"You plan to marry Seto? You seemed fond of each other."

Kaiba looked at him. "You are as perceptive as Seto's governor. He too noticed our feelings for each other."

"Are you going to ask him?"

"I do. When he comes next week." He paused, wondering if he should tell Mokuba the truth about Seto. Of course, he planned to not tell his subjects; to them, Seto was a visiting merman who would hopefully become his husband.

"Kaiba? Everything okay?"

Kaiba blinked and looked at his brother. "Not exactly. Mokuba, I have something to tell you about Seto. He's a human. A priest, to be precise."

"Seto's a human!?"

"Yes. I gave him a necklace so he could visit me. He, in turn, gave me a pendent so I could visit him."

"You were human?" Mokuba's eyes went wide. "You were on land?"

"I was. You're the only one who knows this. Those on land believe I'm a human prince from another kingdom while here they believe Seto is just a commoner I befriended. I trust you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise, big brother."

The day of the coronation had arrived and merpeople were gathered before the balcony that had been the site of many occasions both sad and joyful. The head advisor came out and silence descended on the crowd. "Citizens, governors, and ambassadors, we are here to honor the memory of King Gozaburo and the crowning of his eldest son, Prince Kaiba. Let us not forget our previous king who ruled for two hundred years and kept our race safe." There were bowed heads, murmurs of Gozaburo's name, and a few moments of silence.

"Now, I present for the final time, Prince Kaiba and Prince Mokuba." The crowd clapped, cheered, and chanted Kaiba's name as the princes emerged, followed by a servant carrying the crown on a pillow. Kaiba floated before the advisor; the servant and his brother floated on his right. The advisor lifted the crown and held it above Kaiba's head, the latter having knelt down. "Do you, Prince Kaiba of all the oceans, swear to rule wisely, uphold our laws, protect our race, and perform all the duties expected of you?"

"I swear it."

"Then, by your vow and my duty to the royal family, I name you King of all the oceans." He placed the crown on Kaiba's head. "Arise and greet your subjects, King Kaiba."

Kaiba rose amidst claps and cheers before approaching the balcony rail and held up a hand for silence. "My subjects, it is my great honor to assure you that the laws my father created during his reign will remain in place. I, however, have discovered a lost secret in the library last week: We used to co-exist peacefully with the humans who live nearby." There was a collective gasp and murmurs before Kaiba continued. "I therefore decree that anyone wishing to surface and make tentative contact with a human is welcome to do so." _And I intend to make contact with one next week,_ he added silently amidst clapping.


	8. Fallen Paradise

**This chapter is the reason for the high rating. It is rather violent and many character deaths. It was heartbreaking as Atem is my favorite character.**

Chapter Eight\- Fallen Paradise

Screams and crackling fire filled Seto's ears as the invading army continued their march toward the palace gate. The majority of the guards had gone to protect the citizens, but had been slaughtered along with the citizens. The kingdom was falling and it seemed only the palace's residents remained. _How can this be?_ he wondered.

"How can this be?" Aknadin said, echoing Seto's thoughts. "Our people are dead and we are all that remain to be conquered."

"They are not conquerors," Mahad corrected. "They are murderers."

"My pharaoh, you must flee," Seto insisted, turning to the throne. "Allow us to hold them off so that you can escape."

"No. I will not run," Atem said.

The sacred court exchanged looks before going to their assigned posts. If the pharaoh chose not to run, then they would do all they could to beat back the invaders. The moment they were gone and out of earshot, the lone guard there charged the pharaoh, plunged his spear into the stomach, and ripped upward. The pharaoh died as his heart was ripped in two.

"We cannot stop them!" Shada panted, unable to maintain his monster.

"Fall back!" Aknadin ordered.

The court backpedaled as the army advanced. They attempted to close the gates, but the horse riders used their steeds to force open the doors, causing guards to land on the ground and then the ground troops came forward and killed them.

Isis attempted to hold them off with her monster, but to the shock of the others, a guard rushed out of the palace and stabbed her fatally in the back. "Isis!" Mahad cried, catching her as she fell.

_A traitor!_ Seto couldn't believe it. _Wait, I don't recognize him. A spy! He's one of the enemy! Oh no! He was in the Throne Room when we left! The pharaoh!_ He turned and fled into the palace. He burst into the Throne Room to find Atem's lifeless body lying back in the throne. Seto stared at him in shock. _He's dead. Our pharaoh's dead. We failed to protect him._ A pain-filled cry sounded, making Seto whirl around to see Aknadin stagger into the room. Seto immediately went to his side as the old man fell to his knees and Seto cradled his upper body. "Master Aknadin, the pharaoh is dead," he said mournfully.

"So are the others," Aknadin gasped. "I am also mortally wounded. Seto, you're the only one left and you must survive."

"Of course I must."

"No, Seto. You don't know. Seto…I'm your father and my brother was the pharaoh. Pharaoh Atem was your cousin. You are royal, Seto and if the family line is to survive, you must escape." Aknadin gasped and his breath rattled in his throat.

_I'm royal? A…prince?_ Seto's mind reeled at the information as he rose and stood rooted to the spot until a scream jolted him to action. He fled the room, his hat falling to the floor. His plan was to get to the river, but the invaders had the perimeter surrounded. _I need to hide, but I'll eventually be found. Wait…the courtyard pond! It's deep enough and they won't think to look there._ Seto dashed out to the courtyard, grabbed his necklace, dived in, and put his necklace on before swimming to the bottom to wait out the danger. _I hope I can get to the river tomorrow,_ he thought before falling asleep, his body concealed by water and the floating lotuses.

Kaiba surfaced at the edge of the sea and looked around: No sign of Seto. _Okay, so I might be early._ Kaiba swam back and forth as he waited for his lover. When an hour had passed and then an hour and a half, Kaiba grew concerned. He moved into the river, pulled himself up, and changed to human form, now wearing kingly clothes. He rushed toward the city and stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw.

The place was in smoking ruins! The buildings were damaged, the marketplace had been smashed apart, and the people, oh, the people! Their bodies were everywhere and all dead. They had been beheaded, gutted, or stabbed in the stomach or the heart.

Kaiba felt sick at the destruction he was seeing. _If the city's devastated, then…the palace! Seto!_ He took off at a dead run for the palace and saw the busted gates and the dead guards. Further in and he saw four of the priests also dead. He moaned in grief; he had befriended them and gotten to know them and they were gone. He tore into the palace and into the Throne Room to see Aknadin and Atem dead. He moaned even louder. "No! Not the pharaoh!" He had admired the young man and now he was dead. He looked over at Aknadin and saw Seto's hat lying nearby, yet no body near the hat. Tears fell from his eyes as he fled the room and out into the courtyard where he yelled his misery. "I can't believe it! Everyone's gone! Oh, Seto!"A splash sounded from the pool and a voice said, "Kaiba?" The king turned to see Seto pulling himself onto the pool's edge and removing the necklace.

"Seto? Seto, you're alive!" Kaiba rushed over and hugged Seto who seemed distraught which was understandable, given the circumstances.

"Kaiba, everyone's dead. I'm the only one left," Seto said, his voice cracking as he sobbed on the king's shoulder. Kaiba rubbed his back and waited for the priest to compose himself.

Seto took several deep breaths as his tears dried up. "I learned something shocking: I'm a prince."

"What? A prince?"

Seto nodded. "Aknadin was my father and the brother of Atem's father. Atem was my cousin. I'm the last of the royal family and Aknadin told me with his last breath that I must survive. I came out here and hid in the pool, guessing the army wouldn't think to look for me there."

"Clever. Now, don't you worry, Seto. You can live with me in the sea and if you like, I can grant you permanent merman status. It is a duty that only the king can grant."

"You can make me a permanent merman?"

"If you want. Also, I would be honored if you would marry me."

Seto felt dizzy with joy. "Marry you?" he repeated. "Me, a permanent merman?" A beaming smile came to his face. "Yes. I'll marry you and be a merman forever."

"Wonderful. Then, let's head to the edge of the sea." Kaiba put an arm across Seto's shoulders and led him out of the palace. "Seto, I told Mokuba the truth about you and he's sworn to not tell anyone."

"He's okay with me being human?"

"He is. I believe he really likes you. He was even more shocked when I told him that I could take human form." They arrived at the water's edge. Kaiba sat, removed the pendent, and slid into the water before facing Seto who sat down. "Now, you know that if you become a permanent merman, the only way back to land will be borrowing the pendent."

"Of course, but that's fine. I have nothing left for me to return to land."

"All right." Kaiba held out his hands at Seto and chanted the merperson spell. He watched as a spiral of light blue energy washed over Seto, his clothes and jewelry vanishing before his legs merged into his sapphire blue tail and his feet became fins. The energy faded and Kaiba said, "Welcome to your new home…Prince Seto."

Seto smiled slightly as he slid into the water. "Prince," he said softly before shaking his head. "It'll take some time to get used to that."

"Not too long. I think we'll get married in about a year and then you'll be King Seto and my husband."

"King. I like that." Seto hugged Kaiba who returned the gesture before they dived down to live their long lives together.

The End


End file.
